The Powhatan Tribe
The Powhatan Tribe is a native race, located in North America. Protected from the courage of it's chief and the wisdom of Kekata. The Powhatan Tribe makes it's first appearance in the disney film, "Pocahontas". When the Powhatan Tribe will find itself in dangerous situations, from the forces of evil, the Powhatan Warriors must use all of their powers and defenses to stop the evils spreading and defend their home. The Powhatan Tribe The Tribe is populated by natives. Some of them are regognised from their skills and abilities, like: * Chief Powhatan (The Current Leader of the Tribe) ** Pocahontas (A native princess and the daughter of Chief Powhatan) * Nakoma (Pocahontas best friend) * Kekata (The Tribe's shaman and doctor) * The Powhatan Warriors (The Native Soldiers, who protect their home, regardless of the dangerous threats, that they would follow) ** Kocoum (The Strong Native Warrior, not only in muscles but also in protection of others. However, his snap decisions, sometimes lead him to an early death) ** Namontack (a trained native soldier and the best friend of Kocoum) ** Uttamatomakkin (A silent bodyguard of Pocahontas, who accompanies Pocahontas in her journey to England, as seen in the sequel of "Pocahontas II: Journey to New World") Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Invaders During the events of the war, the Powhatan Tribe finds itself challenged by the forces of Ratcliffe, as the villains landed on the shore of the native lands, for reasons of conquering the forest to their own advantage. Chief Powhatan leads his warriors into battle. An enraged Kocoum then charges at Ratcliffe, ready to take his life, only to be shot dead by his ally, Rourke, as Pocahontas looks in sorrow. The rest of the Powhatan Warriors then fight off Ratcilffe's and Rourke's men. However, Clayton fires a missile at Namontack, heavily injuring him, although one of the Powhatan Warriors takes Namontack back to the safety. Rourke then sets off several bombs, that brought destruction in the forest, forcing the natives back. The Powhatan Tribe looks in horror, as Ratcliffe conquers the Native Lands for his actual master, Maleficent. Freedom As the war reaches it's end, Ratcilffe and his forces got defeated by other heroes, leaving for the tribe to reclaim the Native Lands. Chief Powhatan and the Natives, then, farewell John Smith, as he journeys his way back to England with the help of his friends. Heroes Vs Villains War The Battle for their Homeworld The Powhatan Tribe finds itself in dangerous situation, when the forces of Ratcliffe invade their homeworld. As soon as Chief Powhatan prepares his men for battle, so Ratcliffe's men did, as he brought the Colonel and Cortez to his side. Kocoum then charges at the Colonel, only to be shot dead, before he would reach him, as Cortez looks in hatred and Pocahontas in grief. The Warriors of Cortez then fire at the rest of the Powhatan Warriors, keeping them at bay. Namontack manages to keep a distance with the invaders. However, one of the Colonel's soldiers shoot him down, presumably killing. Ratcliffe then sets off canoballs, that destroys a major part of the forest, forcing the natives back, as the governor claim the Native Lands for himself. Trivia * Nakoma, Kekata and Uttamatomakkin are the only natives of the tribe to date, who have not participate in the villains wars. Gallery: Chief Powhatan.png|Chief Powhatan (Leader of the Powhatan Tribe) Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas (Daughter of Chief Powhatan, and Princess of the Powhatan Tribe) Kocoum.jpg|Kocoum (The Powhatan Tribe's best warrior and defender) Namontack.PNG|Namontack (Kocoum's best friend and Powhatan Warrior) Powhatan Warriors.jpg|The Powhatan Warriors (Defenders of the Powhatan Tribe) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Defenders of the Wild Category:The Powhatan Tribe Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Heroes Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament